This invention relates to mechanized toothbrushes, in general, and specifically to the structure and materials of the replaceable brush element.
One of the tenets of Islam is the miswaak or the use of the miswaak. This has to do with the cleansing of the teeth and mouth, including the proper ways to do so and the proper materials for use in the exercise. In some uses of the term, miswaak refers to the specific implement used for cleaning the teeth.
Miswaak can be twigs of certain trees that are used to maintain oral hygiene. Almost any type of tree may be used as long as the trees are not harmful or poisonous. Certain woods are not permitted to be used for miswaak, such as the Pomegranate, Bamboo, Raihaan, or Chambelie. Recommended woods include the Peelo tree, known botanically as azadirachta, Zaitoon or Olive tree, Bitam, Walnut or any bitter tree.
These twigs are cut to a particular size, cleaned and dried. The wood fibers extend along the length of the prepared twig.
The twigs are manually placed in the mouth and rubbed against the teeth and gums. As the saliva penetrates the wood, the end of the twig, or miswaak, becomes softened and the individual fibers separate. This moistened fibrous end performs or acts as the bristles of a toothbrush. The softening of the wood also releases the natural oils within the twig further contributing to the efficacy of the mechanical brushing.
Mechanized toothbrushes, sometimes referred to as electric toothbrushes, are well known in the toothbrush art. There are mechanized toothbrushes that have bristles mounted perpendicularly in an annular disk. The disk has a powered rotation in the same plane as the diameter of the disk. Other rotary brushes have an elongated shaft with the bristles mounted radially along the shaft. Some toothbrushes have a powered shaft that reciprocates in a plane normal to the length of the bristles mounted on the shaft.
Other mechanized toothbrushes have bristles with one end mounted in a shaft that oscillates through an arc. The radius of the arc is parallel with the length of the bristles.
Regardless of the particular movement of the bristles of the various toothbrushes, the bristles receive the most wear and must be replaced more often than the other elements of the mechanized toothbrush. Usually, the bristles are made of a material that is stiff, durable and resilient for long wear.
Ahmed et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,886, teaches the use of miswaak in a dentifrice. The dentifrice may be in the form of a tooth powder, a gel or a rinse.
Miller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,049, discloses a chewing stick made of natural fibers. The stick may be reused, as desired.
Driesen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,990, illustrates a typical electric rotary toothbrush having a disk with one end of elongated bristles mounted on the disk. The disk rotates in the plane of the disk. Hilfinger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,258, shows a rotary toothbrush with the bristles mounted in an elongated shaft.
Herzog, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,856, discloses an electric toothbrush which has an oscillating motion and a rotary motion imparted to the bristles. While Hilfinger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,558, shows a reciprocating/rotating bristle action.
All of the prior art devices are of modular construction so that the element carrying the bristles, regardless of its complexity, is replaceable. The bristles of these devices are usually made of a plastic composition.
The instant invention is an attachment to an electric toothbrush having a handle portion and a rotary arm. The brush element is constructed from the miswaak plant and is positioned to rotate at ninety degrees from the rotation of the arm. This motion results in a circular movement of the brush element against the surfaces of the teeth.
The brush element or miswaak is made from a piece of a twig from a nonpoisonous tree and mounted on a disk which rotates in response to rotation of arm. The brush element may be fixed to the disk by adhesive of a waterproof consistency allowing the brush element to remain in a soaking container between uses. The end of the brush element connected with the disk may be planar or roughened. The surface of the disk contacting the roughened brush end may be similarly shaped to form a cooperating keyed connection. The working end of the brush element has a conical depression.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a replaceable brush element for mechanized toothbrushes with the brushing element in the form of a solid block of natural material which is composed of natural fibers.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide a brush element for electric toothbrushes with a solid block of materials that contribute to the efficacy of the brushing action. In use, the solid mass breaks down into fibrous material for more intimate contact with the teeth and releases the natural oils contained in the mass.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a mounted piece of wood in a brush element of a mechanized toothbrush. The wood can come from the Peelo tree, known botanically as azadirachta or salvadora persica.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.